When Worlds Collide And It's Not A Good Thing
by KasumiKeke10
Summary: The pregnant ward in the After School nightmare world has been filled to the brim with pregnant women. Crossovers: South Park, ASN, Loveless, Tsubasa, Gravitation, Kirepapa, The Tyrant Who Fall In Love, ect.


CHAPTER ONE: THE LITTLE TOWN OF MADNESS: SOUTH PARK

The four most popular eight-year olds at South Park Elementary School were sitting at their usual spot in the cafeteria, munching on the food their mothers had prepared for them. Kenny McCormick was stealing some of Eric Cartman's food, since he usually brought the most of it. Stan Marsh was rambling on about Wendy, the girl of his dreams, while Kyle Broflovski listened with a blank look on his face. For them, it was just another day in their redneck mountain town.

Except that today was the first day that they would be plunged into the nightmare realm. They were not aware of this until later that Thursday afternoon. It all started when Kyle and Eric were called out of class...

"Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman, please report to the nurse's office. There's someone here to talk to you, m'kay?"

"Dang it! Why does that racist always get me in trouble?" Kyle muttered audibly as he grabbed his backpack.

"Hey, shut up, you stupid Jew! It's not my fault that you're such a-"

Eric's rant was interrupted by the fire alarm going off. As kids scrambled to get out of the room, someone grabbed the two rivals by their backpacks and dragged them out. No amount of kicking, punching, or biting could get this guy to let them go. They were taken to the nurse's office, where they were each shoved into a desk. "Oh, great! Now we get to do more work! Who's idea was this?"

"That would be mine, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey, their guidence consuler, stepped out of the shadows. "Boys, we've noticed that it's about time that you moved on from this life. You're going to be taking an advanced class that will help you graduate sooner. In fact, you won't have the same teacher. This is your own journey. Uh, boys?"

The two had stopped listening after hearing that they wouldn't be in the same class. Both of them were grinning like madmen. Kyle was the first to speak. "Thank you so much, Mr. Mackey! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Hold on, Kyle. You still have to take your other classes with Eric. This class is only one a week after school on Thursday." Their faces fell considerably, but held a small amount of hope. "I need you two to go to a seperate bed over there."

The two oblidged, making sure their beds were as far away from one another's as possible.

(KYLE'S POV):

The woman standing over my bed was strange-looking to me. She had the same color as me, but she was much more wider and had a stern look to her. I was practically cowering in the covers.

"Calm down Kyle. I'm not going to bite you." ('Like I didn't already know that?') "What I need you to do right now is fall asleep."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted at her. I didn't bother to give her any respect, because she clearly didn't deserve any. For some reason, that sounded really familiar. "I can't go to sleep during a fire drill! That's ridiculous!" Regardless, my eyelids began to droop. Before I drifted off, I had the strangest thought.

('God, Cartman was right about her...')

(ERIC'S POV):

"Hey, who are you, Lady?" The woman standing over me had brown hair, nurse clothes, and a huge smile plastered on her face. Although she seemed nice, something was off about her. Her aura seemed almost evil. ('What a minute! Why am I thinking like that Jew? There's nothing wrong with this woman! I just don't like her much.') "Why do you have to be here?"

"Don't worry, darling. You just have to sleep through this class."

This made me pretty happy. "Alright! First I hear I don't have to put up with the Jew, now I don't have to even be awake! Can this day get any better?" I settled into the comforter, faling into sleep. My teacher hovered over me with worry lining her face, making her seem like an old lady.

"Good luck, darling..."

(IN THE NIGHTMARE REALM):

Kyle woke up to find that he couldn't move any part of his body. In fact, he couldn't even move his eyes. He was forced to look forward and take everything in. It seemed that he was lying in a dark, dense forest. The only light came from the Kool-Aid Man that stood nearby.

What a minute! Why was the Kool-Aid Man here with Kyle?

Meanwhile, the Kool-Aid Man was whistling tunelessly while staring at the bunch of roses someone had obviously abandoned. He smirked before noticing a shadow running across the woods. It was followed by a much larger shadow. "Eh?"

"You talk? I thought the only thing you could say was 'Oh Yeah!'?"

Eric glanced around for that annoying Jew, but saw nothing. "Dang it, Kyle! Quite hiding and show yourself, you stupid Jew!"

"Try the ground, fatty!" Upon glancing at the roses again, Eric yelped and fell over. "What are doing on the ground? And how did you turn into a bunch of pussy flowers?" This was followed by shrill laughter.

"Shut up! At least I'm not the freaking Kool-Aid Man!"

"Why are you two fighting over something as petty as dream forms?"

If Kyle had been able to fall over or lose a massive amount of blood through a nosebleed, he would have. Standing between him and Eic was a young girl about their age wearing a black Goth dress. Her hair was braided at the ends, framing her pale yet beautiful face. Her eyes were solid black. Clutched in her arms was a small teddy bear. From the second he saw her, he knew he was in love with the girl.

"Hah hah! You like that freaky girl!" He turned to see his much hated rival point his chubby finger at him. The girl did absolutely nothing.

Having no desire to remian where he was, he addressed the girl, "Can you take me somewhere else?"

For a moment, she looked at Kyle, then quickly glared at Eric. "Yes. I'll take you wherever you want to go, Kyle." She picked up the happy bunch of roses that was the Jewish boy and took him away. Eric stared after them, suprised someone had actually listened to the stupid kid. "Darn you, Kyle!"

(SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY SCHOOL):

"Attention everyone! This is Pricipal Victoria speaking. We have been told that South Park Elementary School will be merging with every school in the World, thanks to a brand new class that brings together everyone around the world."

Stan just sat at his desk, too shocked to moved. "Oh, crud." 


End file.
